Dare Dice
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: What happens when the PPGs and RRBs play with some dare dice? Read to find out... Warning, there is a little yaoi/yuri/incest!


**Okay so this had a bit of every couple in it, it's more impulse than anything. The is a little yaoi/yuri/incest, but nothing past kissing... And sucking. Don't like, don't read! But don't worry, it does end up with BlossomXBrick BubblesXBoomer and ButtercupXButch. :) Enjoy, R&R.**

* * *

Dare Dice

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch weresitting on Bubbles' cold appartment floor. They had nothing to do on this chilly winter's day. So they decided to play a game. Buttercup pulled two dice out of her purse and rolled them towards Blossom.

"I've seen these at the mall. They're called 'Dare Dice'."

Bubbles and Boomer didn't particularly like the sound of that, but played none the less.

Blossom was first to roll the dice. Dice 1 landed on kiss, and dice 2 landed on neck. Brick jugged down the last of his beer and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. Blossom spun the bottle and it landed on Bubbles. She flinched when the bottle stopped. Bubbles made an 'eep' noise as Blossom pushed her gently to the floor.

Butch, Brick and Boomer watched- well, stared intently at the two while Buttercup just blushed a little.

Bubbles sqeeked then moaned as Blossom lowered her face to the nook of her neck. Blossom kissed her neck tenderly and enjoyed doing so, as she let her tongue slide quickly along Bubbles' pale flesh. Bubbles moaned again and each boy got a slight nosebleed. Blossom got off Bubbles and she slipped the hem of her shirt back up. She was blushing, her red-tinted cheeks stood out against her snow white complection. She and Blossom both panted heavily for a few seconds before they calmed down and the game continued.

Now it was Bubbles' turn. She rolled the dice quickly, starting to enjoy the game. Dice 1 landed on suck and dice 2, ear. She blushed slightly and spun the bottle. It landed on Boomer. He tried (and failed)to hide a smirk as Bubbles gulped and crawled over to him. He particularly liked that. She sat on his lap, stradling his hips and let her breath tease and tickle his earlobe. He took a loud, deep breath as she took his ear into her mouth, sucking on it tenderly. It became obvious that Boomer was getting aroused quickly as Bubbles felt his 'manhood' pressing against her thigh. They both blushed as Bubbles pulled away, a single drop of saliva running down her lip. She climbed off him and resumed her place in the circle. It took Boomer a minute or two to regain his normal breathing, but when he did, it didn't take him long to take his turn.

Dice 1 landed on lick and dice 2 landed on bellybutton. He was a little confused about the dice's desision at first, but spun the bottle anyway. It landed on Butch. Brick couldn't help but smirk. Who couldn't? It was hilarious! Butch got a little nervous and backed up to the coach. But Boomer wasn't going to back down. He'd got a lot more straight forward and up front with everything over the years. Butch flinched as Boomer lifted the bottom of his shirt up and leaned towards his stomach. Boomer's breath felt hot against Butch's icy skin. And befoer Butch knew what was going on, Boomer's tongue was circling his navel. He gasped/moaned as it entered his bellybutton, wetting the lower half of his stomach. Once Boomer was finished, they were both breathless.

Butch waisted no time in rolling the dice with all his strength. They landed on kiss and mouth. Butch felt a little dissapointed but didn't let it show as he spun the bottle with equal strength. It landed on Blossom who was quick to move towards him. He wasted no time in pressing his mouth against hers. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed his body up against her. The others just sat akwardly and watched the hot make out secion. When they needed to come up for air, they took the chance and the game continued with a quick flare.

Blossom rolled the dice hurrily. Dice 1: Suck. Dice 2: Pussy/Dick. Bottle: Buttercup. Buttercup felt extreamly wet ust watching them, she didn't know whether to run and hide or just let her do it. She didn't have much time to think as Blossom had crawled over to her and was currently working on pulling her black short shorts down. Buttercup froze as Blossom succeded, pulling the shorts to her knees. Buttercup sqeeled and sqeezed her eyes shut as Blossom got to work on her black lace panties. Blossom wasn't too sure about it either, but decided to go through with it none the less. Once her panties were hanging just above her shorts, Blossom leaned in close to her sister's crotch. Buttercup flinched again as her older sister's tongue started to work it's way around her pussy. She moaned loudly as Blossom's tongue circled her clit. Buttercup's moans became more constant when her sister's tongue began to pump inside her. After a few minutes, she came in Blossom's mouth. Blossom simply lapped up the younger puff's juices and smirked slyly at her out-of-breath sister. Buttercup slipped her lacey panties back up but dind't bother with her shorts which she kicked across the room weakly.

She hesitated at first, but with a nudge in the side from Butch, picked up the dice and threw it to the floor. Not even bothering to look at them, she spun the bottle wildly. Dice 1 landed on nip, dice 2, neck and the bottle, Brick. Brick didn't seem too excited, for Buttercup was normally violent and mean towards everyone but her sisters. But as she leaned in to capture his neck in her mouth, he didn't feel the slightest bit frightened by the tough puff. She quickly nipped his neck with her teeth, causing him to gasp in a little. It left a small purple mark on his lower neck. She blushed a bit as he grasped the dice and hurled them at the ground.

Dice 1: kiss. Dice 2: breasts. Bottle (which coinsadently he'd spun): Bubbles. Brick watched Bubbles slip off her V-neck top and unclasp her spotty bra, exposing her C-cup breasts. He licked his lips and lay her genty on the carpet. He wasted no time in planting a short, sweet kiss on each buzzum. She squeeked a little as he grabbed her petit waist and hoisted her up into the sitting position.

But before Bubbles could roll the dice, she found her naked torso being rubbed against Boomer's. They both moaned in pleasure and before their lips met, they found their siblings in the same position. They all had a long night of passionate sex and when it was time to go, Bubbles waved goodbye to her friends and whispered breathlessly to herself.

"Boy, I can't wait 'til next week..."

* * *

**Okay, so I know the ending sucks, but please don't flame. :( The endings _menna_ suck, cause it's only a short one-shot :/ I hope you understand, thanks :) Please R&R**


End file.
